


Видеозапись

by bfcure



Category: Torchwood
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Тош записывает то самое видео
Relationships: Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Kudos: 3





	Видеозапись

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — 1 сезон

Люди умирают внезапно. Без предупреждения. Так же быстро они сходят с ума, хотя, казалось бы, ничто не предвещало. И никто не может гарантировать, что ты успеешь попрощаться с близкими и друзьями.

Тош бросает взгляд на Оуэна, увлечённо играющего в какую-то компьютерную игру, и вздыхает. Тело Сьюзи Костелло в морге Торчвуда как бы намекает, что работать c инопланетными артефактами дома — плохая идея. Не только потому, что нельзя предсказать результат. Тош думает: неужели однажды у неё тоже помутится рассудок? А ещё есть банановая кожура, неисправные тостеры и автомобили, несущиеся на красный свет. 

Тош тихо поднимается из-за стола. Компьютер Торчвуда органический. Это значит, что он обладает зачатками самосознания. Вернее, она — Машина предпочитала женский род. И по какой-то причине из всех сотрудников Торчвуда-три ей больше всех нравилась Тош. Иначе бы она не выдавала ей подсказки на весь экран. Конечно, Машина не откажется помочь Тош записать короткое видео в архиве. Туда практически никто не заходит, кроме Янто, а он сейчас в кабинете Джека.

Тош убирает волосы с лица, настраивает камеру. Запись будет скрыта в недрах памяти Машины до тех пор, пока Джек, или Гвен, или Янто с Оуэном не запустят процедуру удаления аккаунта Тошико Сато.

Она надеется, что Джек не станет винить себя в том, что, возможно, случится. Он спас её, вытащив из тюрьмы ЮНИТа, и подарил все чудеса Вселенной. Что Оуэн поймёт: признание в любви — просто констатация факта, а не тяжкий груз. 

Тош придвигается ближе к камере и говорит, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, и чувствуя молчаливую поддержку Машины:

— Если вы это видите, значит, я мертва. Надеюсь, тостер здесь ни при чём. Это было бы очень обидно…


End file.
